


New York City Serenade

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys, Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, New York City, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Nick heads to NYC after "Dancing With The Stars" ends, but Brian has a surprise waiting for him when he gets there...





	

Nick sat in the trailer for what seemed like ages, before Sharna came to collect him. She looked stunning, her hair in bright red curls. He smiled at her as she walked over, noticing he wasn't happy. He had his phone in his hand, looking at it with a glum expression.

 

"Babe, are you okay?" Sharna asked, rubbing his back. She rarely saw Nick upset but he looked so bummed, and it wasn't like him. Especially since tonight was the finale of Dancing With The Stars...it was a big night for them. Everything they'd done the last few weeks led to this. He'd been kind of quiet the last week or so but hadn't opened up about any of it until now.

"I was hoping Brian or at least one of the guys was going to come for the finale. Looks like it's just AJ and his wife bringing Ava."

"Nick, I'm sure Brian would move mountains to be here if he could. Don't focus on that, focus on what's happening tonight. You want to win, don't you?"The question was, if Brian wasn't there, he didn't care. He'd worked so hard and every Monday, looked for Brian to be watching. He only came once. Did this mean he wasn't proud of him? Nick wasn't sure. 

He finished getting dressed for the evening and the show began. Nick did his second to final dance with passion. The judges loved it. The audience was captivated by him and Sharna, as they were all season, but Nick would only look to the chairs nearest the dance floor. Brian was not among the smiling faces. He felt his heart sink further and further as the minutes went on, as they announced for him to get to the stage to sing.

"Just try not to think about it, Nick." AJ assured him before he went next door to The Grove for his performance.

"He didn't even call to wish me luck. He didn't text me. Nothing."Nick whispered.

 

"Maybe he is just busy or something." 

 

Nick hoped that's all it was. Maybe Brian was just busy. The rest of the night was a blur, he tried to focus on the dancing and it worked. He was a bit relieved when it was announced Bindi had won because it was over. As much as he wanted to win, it meant nothing if the person he loved wasn't there to share his happiness. He graciously told everyone Bindi had deserved to win, and he meant every word. He meant it all. He went on to New York City with Bindi, Sharna and Derek... Still thinking of Brian. Wondering if Brian even knew he lost. Wondering if he was disappointed in him. He tried to sleep on the flight, but he couldn't sleep a wink.

 

"Are you all right?" Bindi had sat next to him, looking concerned.

"I'll be okay, but no." Nick answered dully.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, Nick could never hate her. She was so kind to him even though he was her competition. They'd become good friends. "Is it anything I can help with?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've been trying to get a hold of Brian but he hasn't answered any of my texts or calls..I just wanted him to see the show and I wanted him to be proud of me. I love him and I just want him to look at me the way I look at him."

"We are all proud of you, Nick. Even me. Maybe he tried calling or leaving a message and you haven't gotten it yet. You'll see when we land. Just try to get some sleep." Bindi said, leaving Nick with his thoughts. Nick smiled as she walked away, he hadn't thought of it like that. That had to be the reason. Brian was busy and he couldn't get a hold of him while the plane was in the air. That was it. He simply didn't have a chance to return his message.

 

"Get my bag for me?" Nick heard Sharna ask when they got out into the terminal at Newark Liberty airport. She'd run to the bathroom with Bindi, leaving Nick and Derek alone.

"You seem worried about something." Derek mentioned, startling him. Nick promptly dropped the bag he was holding on his foot, silently cursing himself."Whatever it is, I hope things work out. Chin up." With a pat on the back, Derek was gone. Nick didn't expect much from that conversation, Derek Hough was never one to really talk for long. Easy for him to say, he's won so many awards.

 

"He doesn't have to wonder like I do." Nick thought to himself. He checked his phone, no messages. Nothing. Not even a voice mail. Nick was getting more anxious as the morning went on. He finally caught a small nap between interviews and jumped when his pocket vibrated.

"Did you hear from Brian yet?" It was just a text from AJ. Nick sighed and pocketed his phone without replying back, there was no point in thinking about the situation anymore. He hasn't heard from Brian in about two weeks or so, it was as if he'd disappeared from the face of the earth. 

 

After the interviews, he trudged back to a hotel room to get a bit of sleep before he flew back to LA alone. Sharna was going her separate way, and he said a tearful goodbye to her.

"I'll be in touch. Good luck with everything." she said, kissing him gently on the cheek as she went to the awaiting yellow taxi at the curb.

Nick watched her leave, feeling truly alone for the first time in a while. He closed his jacket, feeling the fall air go through his body as he went towards the hotel. He thought about a lot of things. Mostly about Brian, the way he felt about him. The way his hands felt, his cologne...his smile. He opened the hotel room door, checking his phone again as he turned the doorknob.

"What the..." The room was dark but lit in candlelight. Nick backed up and made sure he had the correct room, which made no sense as the door required a card key. He took a few steps in and closed the door, wondering what was going on. Music started playing as he walked into the room, from a CD player in the corner.

It was his own song.

 

Nick went to inspect it but a beautiful sound filled his ears. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Not since it was ravaged by swine flu. A voice Nick thought he would never hear again, but always had faith would return. It was Brian, singing I Will Wait....but his voice sounded so pure and magical that Nick felt chills run up and down his spine. The sound made him tear up, his eyes welling up with pride. Brian smiled as the music came to an end,a satisfied smile.

"Did you plan this?" Nick asked when the song was finished. Brian came up to him, gently wiping the tears from Nick's eyes with the tip of his thumb. The younger man smiled at him and they embraced. Nick felt whole again.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I should have called but I wanted to surprise you. I've been in therapy and I couldn't come to the show. I saw all of your messages but I couldn't answer them without telling you what I was up to. I wanted to come to the finale but I couldn't get a flight in time so I had Sharna tell me where you were staying in New York so I could wait for you." Brian explained.

Nick kissed his forehead, embracing him tightly. "I thought you were disappointed in me."

"For losing? Never..you did your best and that is enough for me. You are a winner in my eyes, you don't need a trophy to prove that."

"I just wanted you to be proud of me."

"I am. You've overcome a lot-"

"Not as much as you. I am so proud of you, Bri. You sounded amazing just now....and you sang my song. I wanted you to hear it." Nick offered. Brian grinned again, resting his head on Nick's chest and listening to his heart beat, one of his favorite things to do when they were alone together.

"Your song...it's about me, isn't it?"

"Well...yes. About us. The two of us. I...I love you." Nick whispered sheepishly. Brian chuckled, taking his hand. He massaged the back of it with his thumb and felt Nick's tension ease slowly.

"I love you too. Being apart for this long wasn't easy for me." he said. Nick looked down at him, the candlelight providing the only light in the room....the shadows of light dancing against their skin.

"I never want to be away from you again." Brian said softly. He kissed his cheek and pulled something out of his pocket, a ring.

Nick began to tear up and Brian smiled wider, his own eyes watering.

"Will you?" Nick nodded and leaned down, their lips meeting for the first time in a long while. The taste was satisfying to his palate, their tongues intertwining in a moment of pure ecstasy. A soft moan escaped Brian's lips and he led Nick to the bedroom where they undressed and made love.

Needless to say nobody slept that night.


End file.
